1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ladders. More particularly it concerns retractable ground spikes that may be used to inhibit sliding of the base of the ladder when positioned on grass, dirt, clay or other troublesome ground condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although ladders are not rated high on the Consumer Product Safety Commission's list of hazardous products, there is a need to improve upon their design and construction to diminish risk of injury to their users. With ladders of the type that prop against a building or similar structure during use, the base of the ladder may slip outwardly away from the building as a user ascends the ladder. If the ladder base rests on grass, dirt, clay or other slippery surface, this slippage tendency can present a serious safety hazard to the user.
It is known to provide ladders with spikes or cleats which can serve to reduce the ladder slippage problem. Patents which serve to show the state of development of the art include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 625,066, 936,219, 1,243,844, 1,352,323, 1,496,201, 1,909,565, 2,021,017, 2,127,035.
In spite of the numerous improvements in this field as indicated by the listed patents, there is a need for further advance in this art. For example, there is a need for safety ground spikes that form an integral part of the ladder, that can be moved to a protected storage position when not needed and that can be quickly and easily moved to a ground spiking position when required by the ground support conditions.